What I've learned over the years about LGBT
by SpeedsterAllen
Summary: Just keep staying Positive.


This isn't a fanfiction. It's just a opinion I have had over the years.

This generation is fucked up.

Humans are meant to mate and blahblah blah blah blah and I'm like..yeahhh but I'm gonna wait. I know that sounds really stupid but I think I'd wait till marriage cause sharing your body with..like someone for you for a month and or year but... yeah its stupid. But to me its sick. Love is very rare and people take it as an advantage of other people and it's so horrible... The Kinda love that I want is very rare which I don't think many have it. I want someone that when we "pass on" we'll still be intertwined to eternity. That is the kinda love I want.

In the end even if I die and stay a virgin, which I don't care, I don't care anymore, cause at least I was true to myself in the very end.

Gay, Queer, Fag, Homo. Ha. I'm sure you've all heard these sometime in your life. I wasn't going to put this up but It's been bugging me and I needed to get it off my chest. So I came out to my parents about 2 years ago thinking I was "Bi" and in the end I denied. And left it in the past of coming out to my family.. and they were sort of okay with it. So not... Thats how fake parents are! They talk shit about each other Behind there backs! During Thanksgiving and Christmas they're all like "OHHH HI! No no no no *catholic symbols* go on~"  
and to other family friends they're like "oh to your gay lesbian bi trans kid or whatever having an art degree for college ya sure I'm a loser! " and when I see that text message I'm like "I thought you accepted it...like this whole time you were lying...you're just putting a face on..." I don't understand how people can be so ignorant. Specially when your 50 years old... I mean it's time to grow up you know. I mean... I'm not going to lie here .. I mean yeah it hurt. I'm only human. Its all flesh and blood. But what bugs me the most is that what they said was true... I am queer. I am going to school for an art degree. But the thing is... they used it in a negative sentence. Like saying to a black person "HA YOUR BLACK!" Yeah he is but why were you using it in a negative way? "Ha your gay! Your Gay!" Yeah I am but Why are you using it in a negative way? You know? I don't see how you do that? Your using what I AM in a negative way. that hurts. That's messed up. stupid honestly. But family is family. Just gotta move on. the only people I know who accept me for my sexuality is my real family. My friends and my girlfriend, and you know what that's all i need. That is all I need. I don't need no one else to accept me. That is all I need. That is my family right there. I've come to an age now that I don't care about relationships and sexuality and if anyone judges me or if disowns me in my "family" that I have now for me who I am. As long as I have my friends and my girl in my life, that's all I care about. I don't care if I get a bottle broken on my head. Disown to me or anything. I'm not going to stop being who I am to feel down on myself ,because life is stairs! Life is a staircase! You're little.. you learn to crawl the stairs... you learn to start to stay on the stairs and stand... and then as you start to get up and moving forward and your so happy because you're like "yay! I'm walking up the stairs by myself!" You have these people throwing shit at you in your face trying to get you back down there. Trying to have you stay down there ,because they are so jealous you're actually being able to go forward and walk in your life.

Let me give you some who puts anybody down for any reason is because they feel shitty about themselves. Because it's so true. It is SO True. Here's a good example *pulls out batman and beyond comic* Batman and Beyond! I love batman and beyond. If I brought this to school and have a kid sit next to me and say "Ah you like that show? Oh that is the shittiest show! I hate that show!" Is this going to make me feel less that I like it? Is it going to make me less like it because some asshole said so. No! I'm going to start watching them even more! Because you know that's exactly how life is...

Just because someone says one mean thing about you doesn't make it true. No, that's their opinion Move it aside. and I don't care what people think when I'm dating someone. I'm not going to not show affection anymore just because of my family. I am who I am and they're not going to stop me.

Also I don't know if you've guys ever been through this before but if you've ever brought over a friend to your mom or your dad's house, and you're the same gender, like a gay relationship, and you had to pretend you're not together in front of them or at there house. Just so that they would accept you and not to notice to just between FRIENDS. I hate that. I went through that so many times before "testing" my sexuality with different people. That bugs the crap out of me. Even with friends! Even with hanging out with a friend and dating someone of the same sex and they don't approve. Acting like your not together. That pisses me off. Being straight because your family is anti-gay so you have to make them feel comfortable. You know I'm tired of that crap. I'm tired of that! I'm never doing that again! When I come over to someone's house I'm going to dress how I want, Who I am, With my rainbow wrist bands... I don't care anymore. I'm just tired of that. I'm tired of lying! I'm tired of making people comfortable because they don't like who I am. Man, you can just suck it up!

This also goes to all the haters on DeviantArt because I have gotten called out for called gay, lesbo, fag and you can name any single word of gay you can think of! I've been called it already. I know it's not going to stop but at least I'm going to try. I'm just gonna keep coming back with more rainbows.

Stay away from negative people. If there are negative people in your life that brings your life down. There's no reason why you should talk to them. Just ignore them. Whether Family, friends, ex's, whoever. Just ignore them. They're not worth it. I really thought they'd be smarter then this, maturer then this. and you taught me something when i was little of keep moving forward. Bye Fanfiction. See you around. Keep being Positive! Keep doing what makes you happy! As long as it doesn't hurt others. Keep doing it.


End file.
